Home at Last
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: WARNING: Sellie. Don't like it, don't read it. Ellie is desperate to pay rent, her mom is desperate to get her back. Ellie is positive she doesn’t need her mother after Sean left for Wasaga. How long can this go on?


_**Home at Last**_

_Ellie is desperate to pay rent, her mom is desperate to get her back. Ellie is positive she doesn't need her mother after Sean left for Wasaga. How long can this go on?_

**Ellie's POV**

I love it here, I really do. Well, I did. How I wish Sean was still here. He was so much better at this 'living on your own' thing than I was. Than I am. I'm sinking fast by myself. Oh, how I miss him and the safety he always provided for me. It has only been a month since he left, and I'm still not on my own two feet. Of late, all I have been able to do is sit and wait, which is exactly what I'm doing today. With Beuller on my lap, I flip through station after station of crappy TV, waiting for something to catch my eye. That's when I hear the knock on the door.

I quickly place Beuller in his cage, closing the lid gently before heading to the door. I'm half expecting it to be the landlord, looking for rent. I open the door and there stands my mother. She seems to still be sober, but I can't quite tell. She looks the same as she did at the last dinner I had with her. "Mom… What are you doing here?" I stutter out. I wasn't expecting her here, I didn't want her here. This was my place now. This was one of the only places she almost never came. She had been here once. Well, twice now, and I didn't want her here.

Mom just looks at me. I hate that look so much. I wish I could slap it off her face, but she's still my mother. "Eleanor," she says. I hate that she doesn't just call me Ellie. I've corrected her so many times and I correct her again now. She ignores me, pushing past me into the apartment. "Jesus, Eleanor, this is no place for you to live," she tells me bluntly. I want to tell her to get out, but all I do is stare at her. "You should come home, Eleanor." How I wish she would stop saying my name. I pick a rubber band on my wrist, snapping it.

"I'm not going, mom. We've been over this before. It's not going to happen," I tell her harshly, "now please leave."

My mother stands there, almost seeming heartbroken. "Eleanor, I just want to help. You won't let me," she says. And that's when I noticed her words were slurring together.

_Shit!_ I think, _I thought she was clean and sober!!! What the hell happened to that?_ I'm awestruck, caught off guard, whatever you want to call it. "Mom… How's rehab going?" I ask tentatively.

"Oh, Eleanor. It's going great," she slurs.

"Mom, you're drunk. I'm not dealing with this, get out."

"Mrs. Nash, I think it's time you leave," I hear a voice say from the door. I know that voice… very well. I turn around as quickly as I can.

Sean. I want so bad to jump into his arms. He's back. That's all that matters right now. Right behind getting my mom the hell out of my house. That's when my mom sneers, "You. Didn't you leave a month or two ago? Why the hell are you here?"

"Look, Mrs. Nash, I'm just looking out for Ellie right now. You need to leave," he says forcefully.

Mom twitches her nose like there was some nasty smell in the room. She stalked out of the apartment, hitting Sean as she passed.

"Sean," I whisper lightly, looking right at him. Before I could get another word in, I was in his arms. His strong arms close around me and I feel safe. Home at last. I may not have gone anywhere, but home went with Sean. "Are you staying?" I ask gently, trying desperately not to offend him.

"Yeah," he says back. I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze him tight. I couldn't help it. He is here. He's not going back. "I tried to stay away. I tried to give myself reasons. I didn't want to be mad at you for trying to help. But it only took me a second or so after Jay pulled out of that driveway to start missing you. I couldn't bear to be apart from you for longer than I have been. I'm so sorry, Ellie. I swear to you, I will never leave you again," he whispers in my ear. His hot breath so close to me makes my head spin.

"Promise?" I whisper back.

"Promise," he confirms.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing him, passionately, fiercely, whatever. Just as long as I was kissing him. And he was definitely kissing me back with as much vigor as I was kissing him. "Ellie," he says against my lips, "I love you."

I smile, still kissing him, and I return those three words with all the meaning I can put behind them. Before I know it, I'm gasping for breath, pulling away slightly. I kiss his cheek once. "Thank you," I say. He doesn't even ask what I'm thanking him for, he just nods and squeezes me tight.

_**This will NOT be only a oneshot.**_

_Please R&R as always, I will make sure to add new chapters as I get new ideas. Requests are always welcome. E-mail me at __ or send me a private message right here on Fan Fiction. Thank you for your support and I hope you come back and read more into the epic tale of Ellie and Sean._


End file.
